All I want
by imanginer8614
Summary: It takes only a moment for everything else to seem unimportant.It's a Chase-Cameron Christmas fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the Christmas songs that appear in this fic

_A/N: Okay you may be asking why is she writing a Christmas fic in May? Well it's because a Christmas plot bunny came a hopping. Guess it was a little slow. There are some spoilers in this story about characters past but nothing from yet to be aired episodes. Enjoy! – imanginer8614_

"All I want"

All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth my two front teeth

Chase's POV

Just when I happen to be in the clinic working that stupid corny song is playing. When I was I kid I used to make a Christmas wish list. Full of wishes that I knew would never come true. This year is just the same but right now my only wish is for that damn song to stop playing. As the song finally whines down a new patient enters.

He signs in and takes a seat. Chase notices his hand which is shaking. He asks the nurse for his chart and walks over to him.

"Sir" Chase said trying to suppress his Aussie accent. He hated sounding so foreign to patients. "I'm ready to see you come with me." The man got up and followed him into exam room 2.

"What's the matter today?"

"My back hurts. I-I hurt it last summer. It usually hurts but today is really bad." The man replies in a shaky voice.

"Are you on any medications?" Chase asks as he snaps on gloves and clicks his pen and begins to write.

"Yeah, just some naproxen but it flares up from time to time. My doctor usually just gives me ten of Demerol when it gets like this.

Chase finishes writing and realizes something. "Excuse me I have to go check on something."

"Okay"

Chase exits the room and begins to search for Cameron. He runs into her in a matter of minutes." Just the person I was looking for." Chase says. I need your help.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I think the patient in exam room two is looking for drugs"

"Are you sure?"

"He says he has back pain and takes naproxen for it but doctor gives him Demerol when it flares up but I have no record of him ever seeing a doctor or a back injury. He also has shaking hands, can't sit still, and talks shakily. Classic signs of early withdrawal."

"Call psych and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Will do."

Chase calls psych.

Chase – its doctor Chase I'm down in the clinic and I've got a patient with possibly drug addiction.

Psych doctor- We'll be down in a few.

Chase- Thanks bye.

Chase walks into exam room two.

"What's taking so long? If I just get the Demerol I'll be fine. I'm in pain."

"I understand Sir. But since I'm not your primary care doctor I need to run a few test before I can give it to you."

"Just hurry up I'm in a lot of pain."

"Okay, first I need to take your blood pressure."

"The man held out his hand as the nervous Chase strapped on the cuff. He couldn't do pointless test forever but psych said they be down soon and he was probably worried about nothing. But these cases always scared him. He told himself to just calm down.

"Open your mouth so I can take your temperature." He complies.

"Now kept it open while I swab it. We need to make sure you aren't sick with anything."

"My doctor has never done that. Chase took a deep breath. "We just need to check. It won't be much longer."

Chase quickly swabs his mouth and leaves saying he's bringing it straight to the lab.

As chase leaves he nearly runs into Cameron who was standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked noticing Chase's nervousness.

"Yeah I just get a little nervous around that kind of patient."

"Do you want me to takeover?"

"Yes, please." Chase says thankful to get away from him.

"Of course." Cameron says as she walks into the room a little worried about Chase's over reacting just a bit about this. But whatever everyone has those patients they can't stand.

"Hello, Mr. Redling." Cameron says reading his chart. "Dr. Chase had some business to take care of I'll be your doctor now. I'm Dr. Cameron I understand"

"Look up." Cameron obeys and instantly freezes at the sight of a gun barrel pointed at her face.

"Give me the meds or I'll shot you"

to be continued...


	2. Jingle Bells

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to get up a new chapter. I've had 2 finals to study for. This story is fun to write because I don't really know what is going to happen yet. Also for a little fun I hide clues that connect the song with the story. The first one was obvious this one will be more difficult. Good luck and enjoy!_

Jingle Bells

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way o what fun is it to ride in a one horse open sleigh

As the song jingle bells wafted through the hallways of the clinic, Chase waited for psych to come down at the Christmas decorated nurse's station. A worried Chase deiced to check on Cameron. He was worried because she hadn't come out yet. He took a deep breath as he walked to the door and opened it. What he saw next to his breath away.

"Don't you move" Paul Redling commanded Chase. "Or she'll be dead"

Chase's mind raced what could he do the he saw Cameron's eyes. They pleaded with him for him to save her.

"I'll get you the meds just put the gun down." Chase pleaded with the gunman.

"I don't trust you. You liar. You didn't need to run those tests. Only she can get them."

"But we can get you help. These drugs don't need to run your life."

"I need the meds. I can't survive without them. I'm in pain don't you get it."

"I understand but it doesn't have to be that way. There are other better ways to deal with pain. We can help."

"No, I need the meds nothing else works. I'll give you one last chance." by this time

Psych had arrived but not ready to deal with this. Security was coming but Redling wouldn't wait.

"No huh well you had your chance." With that a gun shot rang out sending Chase flying, Cameron collapsing, and security handcuffing the guy.

To be continued…………….. next What child is this?


	3. What child is this?

_A/N: Hello, again. Thanks for all the reviews. This is one of my favorite Christmas songs. Also I'm not a doctor so if you are sorry if I make a lot of mistakes. The connection between the song and the story for this one will be harder. Look carefully. Good luck and enjoy!_

What child is this?

This is Christ the King, whom shepherds guard and angels sing.

Chase ran in front of Cameron but it was to late the bullet had already hit her. He began CPR. His hands began to cover with blood and the tears fell on Cameron's clothes. Nothing else mattered; all his thoughts were on one singular person, Cameron. The security guards had handcuffed the guy and nurses were running to help Chase.

It only takes a moment and that's how long it took for Chase. To him nothing matter anymore that's why he ran in front of Cameron. Now he lifted her unto a gurney. Foreman pulled him away.

"You're too involved. You can't work on her." Foreman said pulling him away.

"No, I have to help her. I have to." Chase said trying to escape from Foreman's grasp.

"You can't"

"House never listens to rules."

"It doesn't matter. You could end up hurting her. I'll go help. House, Cuddy, and Wilson are already there."

"Okay" Chase finally stopped fighting. Foreman was right. Nurses began to come over to him asking if he was okay. He shoed them off. All the blood was Cameron's. It suddenly registered in Chase's brain he was covered in her blood. He ran to wash it off.

In the emergency room Foreman, House, Cuddy, Wilson, and nurses worked to save Cameron.

Cuddy had tubed her and was bagging her. House was shouted commands from the side not wanting to get in the way with his cane. This is why he refused to work in the emergency room well he refused to work in the clinic but that was different matter. Foreman was cutting off her clothes and examining where the bullet hit.

"Straight through and through, it looks like it nicked the left ventricle and punctured her lung but I'm not a cardiologist and there's too much blood." Foreman shouted to House.

"Well get some suction and a cardiologist!" House shouted back to Foreman.

Foreman looked back down at Cameron. It was easier if he thought of her as more of just another patient and less like Cameron. Everything was covered in blood and it wasn't clotting.

"I need suction over here!" He yelled. Foreman knew if he kept sucking up her blood there wasn't going to be any left. They had blood beginning pumped it her but it was just coming out her wound. He came to a decsion. He would need to crack open her chest. It was risky but it was probably the only way to save her. He would have to wait for the cardiologist. Where was that cardiologist?

"I think we need to crack open her chest." Foreman once again shouted to House.

"Are you nuts?" Responded Cuddy even though the question was obviously directed at House.

"It's dangerous we should wait for the cardiologist." The reasonable Wilson answered.

"Of course, let's wait for the incredibility slow cardiologist while her brain goes dead." House yelled. "Foreman crack her open."

"I can't believe your doing this." Muttered Cuddy.

"What did you do?" Yelled the old and really slow Cardiologist.

"Oh, look who's arrived finally. Don't worry we really don't need you now. We've already delt with it." House snarked (is that even a word?) back.

"You cracked her open. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? My god is that Dr. Cameron?" Questioned the Cardiologist.

"Yes, I do know how dangerous it is and yes this is Dr. Cameron." Foreman stated.

"Would you three get back to work? She doesn't have forever." Cuddy said as she brought Foreman, House, and the Cardiologist back into focus. The three had kept arguing and left only Cuddy, Wilson, and a few nurses working on Cameron. The three snapped back into work.

Meanwhile in the bathroom……

Chase splashed the cold water on his face. How could this happen? A hospital should be safe. How was she? She could already be dead and he wouldn't know. These thoughts floated through Chase's mind. How he wished to be in there with her. There was still blood on his clothes. He should change to scrubs. When he turns to leave Foreman is there.

"How is she? Just tell me." Chase pleaded with Foreman.

"We had to crack her chest and tube her. The bullet nicked her heart and punctured her lung." Foreman answered.

"Oh, god! Is she out of the ER?" said Chase

"No, the Cardiologist, Dr. Freedman, Cuddy, Wilson, and House are still working on her. I thought I would just give you an update before I go back." Foreman answered.

"How did you know to find me here?" Questioned Chase.

"You were covered in her blood and upset. Where else would you go?" Explained Foreman.

"Go back. Help House. I'm going to get scrubs." Commanded Chase.

"Okay, just be patient. I'll get you if you can see her." Foreman reassured him while he patted him on the back.

"Yeah, I'll wait." Said Chase

Foreman leaves and Chase goes to get scrubs. It will be a long night.

To be continued………… next "The first Noel" and snow!

(P.S. if you are wondering when you'll know the answers at the end. I'll post them in the last chapter.)


	4. O holy night

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are very helpful. If you are wondering Cameron will probably live but I haven't deicide just yet. There will be appearances by House, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy, and maybe Cameron's parents. Enjoy!_

O Holy Night

O holy night! The stars are brightly shining; it is the night of the dear Savior's birth. Long lay the world in sin and error pining. Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.

Chase waited in some uncomfortable chairs with his head in his hands. What was taking them so long? He looked out the windows to his left. Snow was softly falling now. Oh how he wished to be out there, dancing in the snow with Cameron safely in his arms. He sat back in the chair and his tiredness over took him.

Chase's dream

"Wake up" commanded a grumpy House.

"Where is Cameron is she okay?" Questioned Chase

"I'm sorry Chase there was nothing we could do the damage was too extensive. She died on the operating table." Answered Foreman.

"No, she can't be dead! No No, she was okay this morning. You said she could live."

End Dream

"Chase, wake-up. Chase." It was Foreman calling his name.

"What happened?" The groggy and frighten Chase asked.

"She's stable for now. Like I said early we had to crack open her chest. From there we were able to repair her heart. We had to shock her though. We almost lost her. She is still can't breath on her own and is out. I don't know if there is any brain damage. I'll have to test her when if she wakes up. These first 24 hours will be critical but if she can make through that she has a better chance of surviving." Foreman said.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, she's in the room straight ahead."

Chase ran into the room but stopped abruptly when he saw her. There were tubes and wires coming out of her everywhere. Machines breathing for her and monitoring her vitals. She was so pale and still. Blood stained her hair. Chase looked up. House was there.

"How is she?"

"She's fighting. Her kidneys are doing okay. Her lungs and heart are still very weak. We'll have to take her back into surgery once they are stronger."

"Has somebody called her family?"

"No, I thought you would like to do that."

"I will" and with that House leaves to talk to Cuddy and Wilson who have left the room.

In the hallway

"Were going to need to watch him to." House said.

"Why?" A worn out Cuddy asked.

"Well, let's see. He just watched someone he cares get shot by a drug addict. I'm thinking he's not going to be to stable emotional. Lots of guilt."

"Cuddy glared at him. Seeing this Wilson said "He's right you know."

"I know but for now lets let him stay here and cope until everything has died down. I have to go sort stuff out with the police and press. I'll be back to check on her."

"And I have to get back to oncology but I'll be back to call me down if there is any change."

"I will." And with that Cuddy and Wilson left.

Meanwhile in Cameron's room

Chase is holding Cameron's hand, softly whispering comforting words into her ear even though he knows she can't hear him. He is considering calling her parents and maybe siblings. He thinks he remembers her saying something about a brother. But for now he just wants to stay there and hold her hand. Being there reassured him that for at least for now she was okay. Chase didn't notice when Foreman walked in.

"How are you holding up?"

"Me? I think she is the one you should be worrying about."

"Are you okay?" Foreman pressed.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Does her family know?"

"No, I'm going to call them now."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Chase leaves the room reluctantly and walks to the records room. Her parents needed to be notified.

While Chase walked off. Foreman looked down at Cameron.

"You really need to get better soon. You have no idea how much he needs you."

Foreman sat down. It was going to be a long 24 hours.

Chase entered the records room and approached an old and bored lady.

"I need Dr. Allison Cameron's records."

"Sign that sheet and I'll get it approved."

Chase took a pen from the pen holder on the desk and filled out the form like this.

Name: Allison Cameron

Reason for need of file: emergency contact and medical information after gun shot wound in hospital

Person requesting: Dr. Robert Chase

"Here you go."

Chase waits while the records lady approves it with Cuddy.

Phone call

"A doctor Robert Chase is requesting the personal file of Dr. Allison Cameron because she was shot."

"You can give it to him." Cuddy replied.

"Will do."

End call

The records lady goes into the file room and pulls Cameron's file.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Chase opens Cameron's file.

Name: Allison Cameron

Age: 28 yrs old

Date of Birth: August 30 1977

Place of Birth: Grenalie, New Jersey

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 115lbs.

Allergies: none known

Medical Conditions: none known

Mother: Rachel Cameron

Father: Steven Cameron

Siblings: Brother Timothy Cameron

Emergency contact: Parents 1-678-345-279 if parents are unreachable contact brother 1-568-234-987

Chase picked up the phone and dialed the parent's phone number. After three rings a cranky women answered the phone. Chase was suddenly reminded of the time. It was 3 am.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Dr. Robert Chase from the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I'm calling regarding your daughter, Allison Cameron."

"O my god is she okay?"

"She was shot yesterday afternoon by a patient. She is stable but in critical condition."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know." Answered Chase true fully. "Would you like me to call your son and notify him?"

"No, we'll do that. We live in Boston. It might be awhile till we can get there with the snow. All the planes are grounded. If she wakes up please tell her we love her."

"I will. Good-bye."

"Good-bye"

Chase hung up and looked outside the window. The snow was no longer falling softly. Now it looked more like blizzard. He sighed. Everything was going wrong. A wave of guilt rushed over him. He should have just given him the drugs. He shouldn't have left her alone. It was his case he should have been able to handle it no matter what other issues he had. Why couldn't he have just given him the drugs and kept him till pysch came? All of this could have been avoided. He decided to go back to check on her. At least he could be there for her now.

As he approached her room he could see that something was wrong.

In her room

"Her temp is spiking. Its 103 degrees." Foreman said.

"What does that suggest?" Asked House.

"Infection." Foreman sighed.

"Correct, check her white cell count and run her blood. Check for common hospital spread diseases."

"We have to cool her down."

"Nurse we need cooling blankets." House shouted.

As the nurse placed the blankets over Cameron, Chase ran in.

"What happened?" Asked Chase.

"It looks like she picked up and infection. Could have been from the bullet or from a hospital room or sick nurse. Her fever is spiking. Were trying to cool her down."

Chase looked over at her sweat beaded at her forehead. Murphy's Law everything that can go wrong will.

To be continued…. Next "Silent Night" and another problem for Cameron.


	5. Silent Night

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Now it's our house Christmas song silent night. Demonicamazon, don't worry I decided not to kill her but I can't promise surviving will be painless, for both. Enjoy!_

Silent Night

Silent night, holy night All is calm, all is bright Round yon Virgin Mother and Child Holy Infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace

Cameron's temp was down to 102 not good but better. Chase took a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead. It hadn't even been 5 hours yet. 4 down 20 to go. Chase glanced at the clock it read 2:30am. Chase sighed. They still didn't know what was causing the fever and now painful rash. He checked her meds she was on enough drugs to keep her out. It was better for her. It would be too painful to even speak. The pain in her chest and the rash would be so bad she would still feel pain even if they put in the max amount of morphine without risking damage. He heard the door open. It was Foreman.

"Hey" Foreman greeted.

"Hey"

"Any change?"

"The rash is spread but her temps down to 102."

"I got the blood test results back. She didn't test positive for anything so were going to widen our search."

"Okay."

"Bye, call me if there is any change."

"I will Bye"

Foreman turned and left. Chase glanced at the machines surrounding Cameron. Her BP was low but holding steady and her O2 stats were in range. They had to keep her on a ventilator. She couldn't breath on her own. The bullet had damaged her left lung severely. She was going in for surgery this afternoon to repair the lung. If she got through that she would have another surgery in two days to repair her heart. The door swung open and he could hear faintly in the background Silent Night playing. Dr. Cuddy had entered the room with Dr. Wilson not far behind.

"We heard about the infection. Any idea what it is?" Asked Cuddy.

"All the blood test came back negative. She's stable for now." Answered Chase.

"And you contacted her parents." Cuddy asked.

"Yes, but they can't make it in. All the flights have been cancelled because of the storm."

"Good, we need to talk."

"About what?" Asked a confused Chase.

"About what would happen if something went wrong. You said her parents couldn't come in and I'm assuming her brother can't either." Wilson piped in

"Her brother can't make it in and she has no other relatives." Answered Chase still not grasping the severity of the situation.

"Me, Wilson, and House have decided that you should be the person who decides what we should do in an emergency."

"Me, but why?"

"Well first you're here. Second you are pretty close to her and House would not always think in the best interest of her wishes considering his history." Wilson stated matter of factly.

"I'll do it." Chase answered shakily.

"Okay."

And with that Wilson and Cuddy left the room and left Chase to his worrying.

Outside in the hallway

"Are you sure about this?" Asks Cuddy.

"It wasn't even my idea." Says House.

"Hey, who else were we going to ask, a maintenance." Cuddy said.

"We could have asked Dr. Foreman. He's less emotional envoled." Wilson pointed out.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't always act for her. He would act for his diagnosis." Cuddy said.

"And Chase won't." Asked Wilson.

"Trust me he won't." Assured House.

House looked in. Chase was beat and there was no sign that Cameron's parents were going to be there any time soon. The blizzard raged on, the wind was howling outside. If, Chase had to make a descion like the one they feared and he killed her. He would never forgive himself. Even though he didn't say it House could see it. He felt guilty. Why wouldn't he? He was there. It was normal and to easy to diagsion. He needed something harder. He turned and limped away. What does Cameron have? Off he was to solve it.

In Cameron's room

Chase heard the faint sound of Silent Night in the background. It lulled him to sleep. He drifted off on Cameron's bed.

In House's office.

With the record playing Silent Night in the background. House stared at Cameron's symptoms. They still had a million things to rule out but it was already looking like it was going to be a hard case. Cuddy was probably going to tell him to get off the case but that never really stopped him anyways.

2 hours later

Tap, Tap. Chase felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked up. It was Cameron. Wait how could that be? He had her on strong sedatives. She couldn't have woken-up.

"Cameron, Cameron. It's me Chase. You're going to have to relax. We can't take the tube out. Your lung was damaged severely. You're secdueled for surgery this afternoon to repair it. I know it's painful. You caught an infection we don't know what it is yet. Your parents are trying to get a plane but there is a blizzard going on. Do you understand?" Chase said.

Cameron nodded. Her eyes were welling with tears it was so painful she felt like ripping her skin off. Chase paged House and Foreman.

House came in. "What is it?" House questioned but his and Foreman's question was answered when he looked over.

"Cameron, how did you wake-up? Are you in pain?" Foreman asked

Cameron nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"We might have to put you back asleep if it gets to painful." Chase said.

"Would that be okay?" Cameron nodded and motioned for a piece of paper.

Chase handed it to her. She wrote…

Not yet. I want to see if I can bare it out.

"Okay" Chase replied.

House and Foreman left and Chase stayed to monitor and hold her hand.

Outside her room

"How can that happen?"

"I don't know. It just means we have another symptom." Admitted House.

To be continued…………………………. Next White Christmas


	6. White Christmas

_A/N: Hello again! Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. I had finals to study for. Enjoy!_

_imanginer8614_

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas Just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas With every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright.  
And may all your Christmases be white.

Chase squeezed Cameron's hand. Her palms were sweaty from the fever. He checked her morphine levels. There were as high as they could be but she was still in pain and he knew it. She could hear him but she couldn't really respond. Tears still trickled down her face. She was fighting with all her strength. He checked the clock, 11:30 time to prep for surgery.

"Cameron, we're going to have to put you to sleep. Your surgery will begin in an hour. I'll be there when you wake-up. Try not to worry."

Chase put her to sleep. Finally, for her relief from the pain even if only for awhile. She could be strong enough to talk or at least breathe on her own. He hated her being in pain to stay awake. Foreman walked in.

"You should take a break, eat, go outside, _sleep_. Take a break from in here."

"No, I'm going to watch Cameron's surgery."

"Chase you can't not sleep until she's better. Go, I'll page you when her surgery is done. I'll be there and so will Cuddy, Wilson, and House."

"As soon as she's done?"

"As soon as she's done, I promise."

And with that Chase left, to where even he did not know.

Foreman sat by Cameron as they got ready to move her. He was scared. He couldn't imagine the team without her. He knew Chase always had a little thing for her ever since the girl who thought she could have gotten her boyfriend sick from sex. At first he thought it was a co-worker relationship, he just thought she was hot nothing more nothing less. Later on he began to second guess his conclusion, small looks, secrets shared that troubled him. He was startled from his thoughts by a nurse.

"Dr. Foreman were ready to go."

"Okay let's move her."

They roll her up to the OR.

Outside Chase walked the path. He was tired but couldn't sleep. He could go to the cafeteria they were serving a Christmas Eve day lunch for patients and doctors but he wasn't hungry. The snow pounded down on him the wind was howling. He wanted to run into the hospital and watch Cameron. He had to eat though, he couldn't not eat forever. Chase walked into the hospital and into the cafeteria. There was turkey wraps that was the best looking thing there. Everything else he wasn't even sure it was food. As he bit in he couldn't chew. It felt so wrong to eat knowing Cameron couldn't. He swallowed his bite and put down the wrap and drank from his cup of coffee. He decided that he could just watch from the OR window. The window was meant for students so that they could observe. He throws away his trash and began to walk up.

Inside the OR

"The bullet hit her lung at a high speed." Observed the surgeon.

"She was standing 3 feet away." House reported.

"Well that explains the damage." Concluded the surgeon

"Can we fix it?" Cuddy asked nervously.

"Yeah, a few stitches here and there she'll be breathing by herself soon. The only thing I'm worried about is her heart damage. We have to be careful. I don't want to cause anymore damage." Said the surgeon.

Foreman looked away for a second and saw Chase. He picked up the phone to talk to him.

"What did I say about taking a break?"

"I ate, I got a breath of fresh air, and I just can't stop thinking about her. How is she doing?"

"The surgeon is worried about her heart damage but it should be pretty routine."

"How long?"

"A few hours at best it's delicate surgery."

"I'm going to watch."

"Okay"

The surgery went on uneventfully. They were done in 4 hours and Cameron was resting quietly. They should be able to remove her tube once she woke up. Another step to recovery to being okay. But there was still the infection of unknown origin. It was still painful for her. House suggested Vicodin. But that was not going to help. The fever was under control, which was good. House was worried about it. He decided to call a team meeting in half an hour in the recovery room. That would be interesting. He wanted Cameron to help. Chase yawned and laid down on Cameron's bed which was uncommonly comfortable or maybe it was just knowing Cameron was right there.

TBC………… next the night before Christmas


	7. The night before Christmas

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been in Philly (I'm from New York) without a computer. I'm not a doctor so if you are I'm sorry if I messed it up. The next song thing isn't really a song but I think it counts._

_imaginer8614_

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

ICU

House has transported the Whiteboard into the ICU.

"Any ideas people?" House asked.

"Shingles" Foreman suggested.

"That wouldn't cause the resistive to sedatives." Chase commented

"What about Shingles and something else, like a built up restive." Foreman said.

"But I haven't had any sedatives until now." Cameron added.

"If it is Shingles we need to put you on antiviral drugs immediately." Chase said.

"Fair enough put her on antiviruls until we can figure it out." House said "And you should rest. Chase stay here. Foreman test for shingles and anything else like it."

With that everyone spilt.

"You're in for heart repair tomorrow." Chase said.

"Just how I want to spend my Christmas."

"It could be worse."

"Yeah, right."

"We could be snowed in with a bored House."

"I thought that is what we are."

"He's not bored for now but that's not the real question."

"Then what is the real question?"

"Turkey or meatloaf?"

Cuddy's office

"What have you found?" Cuddy asked annoyed. She didn't want House pulling off another one of his stunts especially with one of her staff members.

"Foreman thinks Shingles and at any moment he's going to barge in here with the test results."

Bang the door opened

"She tested positive for Shingles."

"Ha" said House. "Anything else?"

"No, but it still doesn't explain the resistance to sedatives. I think it might be neurological."

"Yes, I know we've already been over this and surprise surprise a neurologist thinks it's a neurological problem. Well if you think its neurological get out your big book of neurology and look for a syndrome that causes this."

Foreman turns around annoyed but doesn't say anything. He goes to look for a cause.

"And what are you going to do?"

"General Hospital is on."

Cuddy wanted to stop him but she knew he wouldn't listen and that he needed to think. She didn't think to remind him about clinic duty.

TBC

A/N: My brother had Shingles and it is extremely painful. He couldn't even take a bath without crying out from pain. (He was 8) Next up Silver bells.


End file.
